


Bottle Up

by Fandomlover (rainheartheaven)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/Fandomlover
Summary: Kara confessed to Lena in a creative way. ;)





	Bottle Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a really cute and funny Korean clip, and I imagined Supercorp in it. ;)

Kara felt like there are a thousand horses galloping in her chest the moment she saw Lena's soft form entering her apartment for their "movie night". Lena is wearing a simple black sweat pants and a red jacket that is too big for her body size. Eyeglasses adorned her pretty face, making Kara stare at her friend, completely mesmerized. Lena raised her eyebrow at the way Kara was looking at her and smiled a small smile. 

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Lena asked. 

Kara snapped out of her reverie and smiled, "Yeah, everything's okay. It's just that, you look so relaxed in that outfit." 

Lena's smile widened and proceeded to the kitchen and said teasingly, "You got so mesmerized by my outfit, you didn't even notice I'm bringing some potstickers." 

"It's not really the outfit that mesmerized me, but the one wearing it." Kara mumbled to herself looking down to the floor. 

Lena looked at Kara with confusion, "Did you say something?" 

Kara looked up to Lena and smiled, "No. So, Potstickers! You're the best!" 

Lena laughed heartily and said, "You do know you're my favorite, right?" 

Kara chuckled nervously and fidgeted with her glasses and nodded.  _"You're my favorite too."_   Kara thought to herself. 

The two finally settled down on the couch as they watched Lilo and Stitch. Halfway through the movie, Lena fell asleep with her head on Kara's lap. 

Kara paused the movie and stared down on Lena's beautiful features: her eyebrow, her nose, her cheeks, and lastly her lips. Kara made an attempt to brush a stray 

hair from Lena's face, but she stopped herself. _"Get yourself together Kara!"_ Kara screamed internally to herself. Kara didn't make an attempt to move and instead stared

at Lena's face with a smile on her face. Memories suddenly came rushing to Kara's mind while staring at her face; their brunch moments, their donut moments, the

banters that they had, Lena's love for kale, the way Lena smiles and laughs, the way Lena glares and many more. All these memories made Kara's heart flutter and then

she realized something: She's in love with her bestfriend... 

That realization scared Kara. It scared her so much that she didn't notice that tears rolled down her cheeks. But then she remembered Miss Grant's words, "Dive." 

So Kara made the decision that she will confess to Lena soon. She wiped the tears on her face and continued staring at Lena. A few minutes later, Lena stirred and slowly

opened her eyes; blinking, she was met with gentle ocean blue eyes looking at her. Lena immediately recognized those eyes and she smiled. Kara caressed Lena's head

as Lena slowly got up. 

"Sorry for falling asleep on you Kara. How long was I out?" Lena said apologetically. 

Kara shook her head and replied, "It's okay. I know you're tired. We can continue watching it next time." 

"I should probably go." Lena said. 

Kara nodded reluctantly. Lena texted her driver and a few minutes later, Lena's driver arrived. Kara walked Lena towards the door. Before going out, Lena turned to Kara as

if to say something, when she was met by Kara's body crushing her in a tight hug. Lena smiled as she hugged Kara back. The hug stayed on for a few more moments and 

neither of the two wanted to hug to end. But Kara knew that she needs to let go of Lena soon, so she stepped out of the hug and released Lena. 

"Good night Kara." Lena whispered. 

"Good night Lena." Kara whispered back. 

 

The next day, Kara went to L-Corp to surprise Lena. Today is the day that she's gonna confess to her. She reached Lena's floor and Jess automatically let her in. 

"Kara! Surprise visit to L-Corp?" Lena asked with obvious happiness in her voice. 

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you." Kara replied nervously. 

Lena's smile faltered. She stood up and walked towards Kara, "Is everything okay?" Lena asked. 

Kara took a deep breath and then took something out from her bag and gave it to Lena. Lena took it and saw that it was a plain plastic bottle with a dark substance inside.

Lena looked at Kara with furrowed eyebrows. "What is this?"

Kara held Lena's hand and said, "It's just Soda. Drink it, and don't share it with anyone. Okay?" 

Lena was about to say something but Kara was already running towards the door while calling out, "Let me know what you think! I'll be waiting! Bye Lena!" 

Lena stared wide-eyed at Kara's retreating form. She looked at the bottle and shrugged. She opened it and drank a few sip and looked at the bottle again. Then that's when

she saw some writing on the bottle. She didn't notice the writing because it blended well with the color inside the bottle. The writing says, "Lena". Then she drank a few more

sips and she saw another line of writing that says, "I rily like u".  

Lena smiled at that and drank a few more sips and saw another line, "Wil u b my girlfriend?" 

Lena's smile widened and then she drank the rest of the soda and saw the last line that says, "I'm in love wt u Lena." 

Lena covered her mouth as tears started to rolled down her cheeks. She immediately picked up her phone and called Kara. She heard something rang outside her office and

the door to her office opened revealing a very nervous Kara looking at the floor. 

"S-so, what do you think?" Kara asked quietly while walking towards Lena. 

Lena's heart fluttered at Kara's nervousness and met Kara halfway. The moment they stood in front of each other, only inches away, Lena titled Kara's chin and said softly,  

"Kara look at me." 

Kara met Lena's gaze and saw Lena's most beautiful smile. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend. And I love you too." Lena said with such gentleness and love in her voice.

Tears rolled down Kara's cheeks as she smiled from ear-to-ear at Lena's words. She cupped Lena's face with both hands, brought her face closer to Lena's, tilted her 

head to the side and kissed Lena's lips softly. Lena sigh into the kiss as she closed her eyes and kissed back. Lena's arms moved around Kara's waist pulling her closer.

Kara deepened the kiss a little bit as her arms circled Lena's shoulders. Kara broke the kiss and touched Lena's forehead with hers. Lena slowly opened her eyes and saw Kara

smiling at her. Lena smiled back and whispered, "Hi." 

"Hey." Kara whispered back. 

"I love you." Kara said with so much conviction in her voice. 

"I love you too." Lena replied. 

Then Kara enveloped Lena in a tight embrace, both ladies smiling from ear-to-ear with hearts fluttering inside their chests because of happiness. 

"I never thought that soda bottles are that useful for confession. I mean, seriously, I've never drank Soda that quick in my entire life!" Lena teased. 

Kara laughed heartily as she tightened her embrace on Lena. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little fluff piece I made. :)


End file.
